


Waking up the morning after in the best way possible

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/gzoaky/f4m_script_offer_babe_wake_up_i_need_your_cock/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 2





	Waking up the morning after in the best way possible

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Waking up the morning after in the best way possible [GFE] [Masturbating] [Blowjob] [Morning sex] [Waking you up] [Cowgirl] [Reverse Cowgirl] [Doggy] [Wet pussy] [Dirty talk] [Fucking in front of a mirror] [L-bombs]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _You and your boyfriend just had an amazing few rounds of sex last night. Strangely, your body decides to wake up extra early this morning. You have to go to work soon, but you’re still horny, even after last night’s escapades. You decide to treat yourself and your boyfriend to a fun morning before you go to work._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: Sheets rustling as you wake up]

[You yawn]

(Sleepily) Babe, are you awake? (You realize he’s still sleeping) Oh, guess not. [giggle]

(To yourself) What time is it? (You check your phone) 6:45? Oh wow, I got up early. Don’t even have work for another couple hours.

[Sheets rustling as you turn to face your boyfriend]

Aww you look so cute when you sleep. I love you so much [Sigh].

You must be exhausted after all the fun we had last night. [giggle] My pussy still feels amazing even after waking up.

(To yourself) Fuck, why am I still horny? [Sigh]

(Still to yourself) Okay, I could go to the bathroom and use the showerhead . . . No, I’m too cozy right here. Hmm...

(Seeing if he’s awake) Psst. Are you up yet? I need you to wake up and fuck me before work.

[You snap your fingers to get him to stir] Hello? Anybody in there? [More snapping to wake him, but he stays asleep]

Guess not. Wow, you must be *really* tired. [giggle] Okay, it looks like I’ll have to do this myself. Good thing I’m already naked.

(To him) You don’t mind if I touch myself for a bit, do you? [giggle] Rhetorical question. Of course you don’t. You’re asleep.

I’ll just . . . [You start fingering yourself]

Oh yeah, that’s it. [Quiet moan] Fuck.

[You continue fingering yourself while you quietly moan]

Jeez, how am I this wet so early in the morning? [Moan]

[You continue to finger yourself further. We can hear just how wet your pussy is. And it’s getting wetter by the second]

Fuck, I’m pulsing. [Moan] Babe, you turn me on so much.

[You struggle to repress your moans. You whimper in pleasure, enjoying yourself but trying not to wake him]

Oh my God, I’m dripping. [Moan]

[You start going faster, moaning just a bit louder than before]

I wish it was your cock inside me right now.

[You start building to an orgasm]

Fuck, I’m going to cum soon. [Moan]

[Continue to finger yourself, building and building to this orgasm. Feel free to improv here. Moan whatever comes naturally. However, you’re still trying to be discreet. You don’t want to wake him after all.]

Shit, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum. [Whimpering and moaning]

[You orgasm. Again, moan what comes naturally to you]

(Catching your breath) Oh, that was amazing.

(You look over at him) Jesus, how are you still asleep? It’s almost 7. We have to get ready for work.

(You’re getting an idea) Okay, baby, it looks like I need to wake you up . . . and I know exactly how [giggle].

I’ll just slide all the way under these blankets . . . and find that cock of yours.

There he is. [giggle] Thank God for morning wood.

Now, let’s see if this wakes you up . . . [You start sucking his cock]

[We hear some sucking noises for a bit until . . . ]

Oh, hello there sleepy-head. [giggle] Good morning. You’re finally awake. [Sucking noises] It took you long enough.

[You continue to blow him, sloppy and wet]

What am I doing? Well, I’m waking you up, of course. Just sit back and relax, okay? [Sucking noises] Let me take care of you.

[The blowjob is nice and steady. You’re enjoying yourself]

Yeah, I woke before the alarm, so I turned it off. Now, I’m your new wake-up call. [giggle]

[You continue sucking his cock slowly and deliberately. It’s soft, wet, and sensual, perfect for an early morning]

I hope you don’t mind that I’m waking you up like this. When I woke up this morning I was still a bit horny, so I made myself cum.

[The blowjob gets wetter and sloppier. You moan a bit as well while sucking him off]

Yeah, I did. Just a couple minutes ago I was cumming right next to you. [Sucking noises] I figured you must have been super tired after last night [sucking noises] because you slept through the whole thing. [giggle]

[You continue sucking passionately and lovingly. Show him how much you love him]

Anyway, since I woke up horny, I figured you might wake up horny too. Just thought I’d take care of that.

[The pace of the blowjob picks up a bit, now that you’re both feeling more awake]

Plus, I like a little breakfast in bed [Sucking noises] and you taste so much better than pancakes [giggle]. So yeah. Two birds with one stone.

[You continue sucking his cock. Wetter and sloppier now.]

Mmm, your precum tastes so sweet going down my throat. [Sucking noises] I love you so much.

[You continue sucking him off for a while. Deepthroating and head-bobbing. Improv the rest of this blowjob. You’re loving and passionate. You want to make him feel as good as he made you feel last night. This continues for a few moments until . . .]

Fuck you’re getting me so wet again. [Moan] My pussy feels so hot. I’m practically throbbing down here. [Sucking noises]

(You’re as horny as ever) Okay, we need to fuck. Right now. I don’t care if we’re late for work. I need you inside me.

[giggle] It looks like you don’t mind being a little late either. Here, let me get on top this time. You were on top all night last night, and I want to switch things up.

I’ll just lower myself onto you [Moan as it goes in] Oh yeah, just like that.

[Moan as you continue to lower youreself onto him] Fuck, you’re huge. [Moan] Your cock always feels bigger when it’s inside me.

(Once it’s all the way in) There we go. [Moan] You’re so deep.

[You moan as you start riding him]

Let me make you feel good, okay? I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel last night.

[You pick up the pace]

God, I love the way you moan. [Moan] And I love the way you look at my body. [Moan] The way you adore my breasts with your eyes. [Moan] And the way my hair bounces with every thrust.

[You’re going even faster now]

Your cock fits just perfectly inside me. [Moan] Like it belongs inside me. [Moan] Like we were designed to be connected like this. [Moan] Oh, I love you so fucking much. [Moan]

[You’re still picking up the pace]

I could ride you all day. Just bouncing on your cock like this. [Moan] This is the best wake-up call ever.

[You’re getting wetter as you ride]

Shit, I’m just dripping all over you. [Moan] You’re making my pussy just drool. [Moan] We’re making a mess.

[More moaning and wet sounds are heard]

Okay, wait. Let me turn around. I want to ride you in reverse. You can get in deeper that way. And I can put you at a better angle. [giggle] (Sultry) In other words, I get to take the reins. And you can just enjoy the ride.

I’ll just turn around like this . . . Like the view, babe? [giggle] Of course you do.

Okay, let’s get you back inside me.

[Moan as you put him back inside]

Oh, I’m so wet you just slid right in. [Moan]

[You start slowly, moaning as you go]

(Whimpering) Fuck, your cock is the best I’ve ever had. [Moan] Here, let me adjust a bit. [You wail with pleasure as you find the perfect angle] Oh shit, just like that. Stay like that. [Moan] This is perfect.

[You start picking up the pace, moaning as he hits you in all the right places]

Shit, my pussy is just clenching around you. [Moan] I think you’re actually getting me tighter. [Moan] This is just perfect.

[You continue fucking him, faster and harder now]

Can you feel me pulsing around your cock, babe? Can you feel the way my pussy just throbs around your cock like a heartbeat? [Moan] That’s all for you.

[We hear just how wet your pussy is with every thrust]

(Whimpering) Fuck, this hurts so good. [Moan] You always make me feel like it’s my first time. [Moan] How the fuck do you do this to me?

[You moan like crazy as his cock hits you at the perfect angle]

I want to ride you like this every day. As often as possible. [Moan] Your cock does belong inside me.

[You keep going at this pace]

Fuck, I love it when you grab my hips like that. [Moan] You’re so hot.

[You continue riding him, but then you realize . . . ]

Are you trying to lean forward? What are you doing?

Oh shit [giggle]. You’re putting me in doggy again, babe? You just love it when I’m on all fours, don’t you?

Okay then, take charge. You put me on all fours. What are you going to do next?

[Moan as he fucks you from behind] Oh shit. This feels even better than last night.

[Continue moaning as you continue to fuck doggy style]

Don’t you just love the way I arch my back? And the way my little ass hits you every time you thrust.

[You moan even louder now. We hear the skin-to-skin contact with every thrust]

[Moan] Look, you can see us in your bedroom mirror. [Moan] You can see exactly how you make my eyes just roll back in pleasure as you---[moan]---as you take me from behind.

[You continue at this pace. Your moaning doesn’t stop]

Fuck, grab my hair. Pull my head back and fuck my like the good little girl I am.

Kiss me. I want to taste you while you’re inside me.

[You kiss him as you fuck. You moan as well.]

Oh my God, baby. I love you so much. [Moan] You make me feel so good.

[Start building to an orgasm]

I think I’m going to cum soon. [Moan] (Whimpering) You’re just so deep inside me.

[You start to get closer]

Look at me. [Moan] Look at me in the mirror as you fuck me. Look into my eyes and see how much---[moan]---how much I love it when you just rail me [Moan]

[You’re getting even closer than before]

What are your hands doing? Are you reaching for my clit---[Moan loudly as he starts to rub your clit]

Holy shit. [Loud moans] How do you keep doing this to me? [Moan] You’re going to make me tear the sheets off of your bed. [Moan]

[You get even closer to the edge...]

Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop. [Moan] Fuck me right there. You’re fucking perfect. [Moan] Just like that. [Moan] You look so hot in the mirror.

[You’re as close as you’ve ever been] (Whimpering) Cum with me, okay? You can cum inside. [Moan] Just make me drip with cum.

[You’re just at the edge] I’m cumming. I’m cumming. I’m cumming.

[You orgasm. Say whatever comes naturally here. Be as true to yourself as possible. Don’t hold back. Let this moment last as long as you need it to.]

(Settling down from your orgasm) Oh my God. That was amazing. [Deep breath] You made me feel things I’ve never felt before.

[You kiss him] I love you so much.

[We hear you pant a bit, catching your breath after all that exercise. After a few moments of recovery, you say . . . ]

We should wake each other up like that every morning [giggle]. That’d feel just amazing.

What time is it? Shit, I hope we’re not late for work. [You check your phone]

Hmm, okay. We’re cutting it close, but if we get ready quickly, we can make it.

(You’re getting another idea) Actually . . . we could get things done more efficiently if we shower together [giggle]. And we’d save water too.

What do you say? You wash me, and I’ll wash you? It’s the environmentally friendly choice, after all.

[giggle] Perfect, let’s go. (Flirty) I’ll start the water and get nice and wet. You can come in when you’re ready.


End file.
